


Beautiful Brain

by Vampurr



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, DarkSparks, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Tracing shapes onto another’s skin, no beta reading we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr
Summary: “On my back?” Renee asked again, trying to suppress another light laugh. She could feel the Frenchwoman’s finger stop for a moment before giving her a playful pinch.“Of course! There’s no better canvas,” she said, only pausing a moment to press a soft kiss between the raven haired woman’s shoulder blades. “Where else should I spill my thoughts, hm?”OrNatalie gets an idea for a new machine, and she decides to trace it onto Renee’s skin
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Beautiful Brain

“Will you turn onto your back?” Natalie asked one night. She was curled up against her girlfriend, her head tucked underneath the other woman’s chin. Sleep was slowly tugging them both along, but something seemed to keep Natalie from being able to settle down. 

Renee almost looked as if she were about to protest, but she did as she was told. “May I ask why?” She quietly asked. Her eyebrows were raised. 

Natalie gave no response back. Instead, she began to trace shapes along the other’s back. Renee melted into the touch, and she was fine with not knowing what the blonde was doing for once. 

The blonde’s touch was soft and gentle. She traced whatever she was working so hard on all across the raven haired woman’s back. Natalie didn’t leave a single detail out; she let her finger capture wires and circuits, bent metal and blinking lights. Sometimes, she even felt herself writing a few words onto the other woman’s back as notes to remember. Not even Renee’s sports bra stopped her; she went right over that with eloquence too. She paid no mind to the multiple scars along her girlfriend’s back; she was too focused on her work to even really notice.

Finally, a light airy laugh left Renee’s mouth. A smile, a genuine and gentle smile, had snuck its way onto her usual hard features. “Okay, what are you doing?” She quietly questioned, amusement flickering in her eyes. Of course, she hadn’t realized the genius that was happening on her skin. 

“Oh, nothing in particular,” Natalie replied back rather promptly with a giggle. While Renee couldn’t see it, she could certainly hear the happiness growing within the blonde. She’d bet money that the Frenchwoman had a grin on her face. “Just designing a new machine is all. You know, nothing out of the ordinary.” She paused for a moment, now tapping her fingers lightly against Renee’s skin. “I just can’t get this idea out of my head... I have to put it somewhere.” 

“On my back?” Renee asked again, trying to suppress another light laugh. She could feel the Frenchwoman’s finger stop for a moment before giving her a playful pinch. 

“Of course! There’s no better canvas,” she said, only pausing a moment to press a soft kiss between the raven haired woman’s shoulder blades. “Where else should I spill my thoughts, hm?” 

“And how are you going to remember?” Renee said. She moved one of her hands to her side, waiting for Natalie to take it with her own. She didn’t have to wait long; the blonde’s free hand quickly found it. 

“Aren’t you no fun?” the blonde teased. “Of course I’ll remember. Besides, this is just my ideation. I’m just playing around right now.” She fell quiet for a few more moments, now going back over her idea with her fingertip once more. “By the way, has anyone ever told you that you have some of the cutest back freckles?” 

At that, Renee laughed. 

They fell quiet again. Natalie continued to trace whatever she was thinking of onto her girlfriend’s back. Occasionally, she would find herself drifting off into a quiet melody. Renee just laid there, simply content and listening to Natalie. None of the voices bothered her, and she could almost say that she felt safe, laying there in bed while her girlfriend traced all the shapes and lines across her back. 

“Nat?” Renee finally breathed out. Sleepiness was beginning to take its toll, and both of them knew the voidwalker wouldn’t be awake for much longer. Natalie probably wouldn’t either for that matter. 

“Yes, mon amour?” 

“I love you.. and your big, smart, beautiful brain.” 

“Aren’t you poetic?” Natalie said with another giggle. She was sitting up now, now peering over to see the other woman’s face. 

“Yeah, yeah I am.” 

“Well,” Natalie began. She looked down at her girlfriend in adoration, and a soft smile graced her lips. “Je t'aime aussi, Renee. I love you too, you and your big, wonderful words.”

**Author's Note:**

> God I love this pairing so much... they are just so soft  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to hit me up on my tumblr @giraffe-lesbian!


End file.
